Slitheen and Louis XIV
by Naruthirnith-of-Greenwood.001
Summary: The TARDIS lands in 1664. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Louis XIV battle to save 17th Century France from the Slitheen. Will they succeed? Or will France fall followed by the world? Read to find out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N: Hello! I haven't written in a while, but this is my return! Ah… it's good to be back… Anyhow this is a Doctor Who fanfiction set at the time of Louis XIV (14****th**** If you don't know your Roman Numerals)… **

**Please enjoy reading this and if you feel like it leave a review BUT please don't leave Flame reviews as I had a few and were responsible for my long leave of absence from the site… **** Thank You! **

"So, Doctor where exactly are we going?" Rose asked in a very exasperated manner as she and her very long suffering sort of boyfriend stood in the console room, watching as the Doctor ran around madly. The Doctor, who had been behaving odd, (even more than usual) since they left them SS Madame de Pompadour, looked at Rose as though she had just asked the stupidest question on the planet or universe…

"We are going to, France!" He exclaimed as he entered the last few things into the TARDIS controls.

"Um, why? I thought you said we couldn't go back there in the TARDIS." Rose said flabbergasted.

"Yeah you said it would do something to the timelines… And would she remember you anyway?" Mickey asked, only afterwards did he realise he may have upset the 950 year old Timelord." Luckily he was saved by the churning of the ancient TARDIS engines, as it locked onto a location. The Doctor glanced at the scanner and ran out of the TARDIS grabbing his long coat on the way out. Mickey and Rose shared a glance and followed the Doctor out. They got out of the TARDIS to find themselves in a bog surrounded by soldiers.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" A soldier demanded he had a heavy French accent.

"Um… we're a few English tourists exploring the countryside in out blue box…" The Doctor stammered wearing a massive grin. A young man stepped forward, he was wearing purple, he had a long jacket, trousers and shoes with a small red heel, and his shirt was white with a collar which tied at the top. As soon as he moved the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Very well, you are welcome here for now." The young man said. Rose knew he must've been speaking French but the TARDIS was doing its translating magic and so everyone understood each other. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Um thank you… I don't suppose you know where I could find Reinette Poisson do you?

"Who? I know most people in my court but I have never come across a Reinette Poisson…" Mused the young man.

"Right… And you would be?" The Doctor smiled clapping his hands together.

"I am King Louis of France and Navarre, the son of King Louis XIII and Queen Anne of Austria." The young man- King Louis XIV said as if very proud of himself.

"Oh and um, which year is this?" Asked the Doctor.

"1664." Replied the King.

"Oh well we're only 100 years out…" The Doctor muttered.

"Right…. How about we head back to the lodge…" Louis said. Once they returned to the hunting lodge, which would soon become the Palace of Versailles, the Doctor handed Louis the psychic paper. Louis read the information on the paper and handed the ID holder back to the Doctor. He turned to the guards and the random group of aristocrats.

"Please leave us," He requested. They did what he asked and eventually they were alone. "I know you aren't the King of the English. Charles II is my cousin, his sister Henrietta, was in the group which was here moments ago. So you better tell me who you are!"

"Oh right yes… Well I'm the Doctor this is Rose and Mickey; we really have come from England or at least they did, I'm from a long way away… But you can trust us!" The Doctor explained.

"Do you mean to tell me that your name is Doctor?" Louis asked quizzically.

"Yup!" Replied the Doctor.

"Alright…" Louis said.

Mickey was about to say something but before he could a loud high pitched scream ran through the Chateau, it was followed by a horrific gurgling growl…

**Thank You for reading! By the way when the Doctor says they're only 100 years out it's because Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, died in 1764. Thank You once again, I'll update on Friday! **


End file.
